1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an improved combination ash receptacle and saver for cigars, with the added feature of a cigar cutter, and particularly relates to an especially constructed device which can readily be carried in an individual's pocket or purse and which device, when in open position, will support a lit or unlit cigar or the like in a convenient position for the user, and will serve as an individual ashtray for receiving ashes and, when closed, will retain the ashes and/or match butts, as well as save a cigar portion therein, and be sealed tightly and be safe to be carried.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 1,459,077 Cigarette Salvage Case had a limited use: only as an ashtray and as a saver only for cigarettes.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,375,243 Smoker's Appliance had limited use as well: as a combination holder for matches in a packet and for cigarette ashes.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,085,517 did not provide any means for saving the unsmoked portions of cigar or cigarettes contained therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,777,569 did not have the safety feature of a heat-diffusing stainless steel ashtray with 2 cigar rests molded in, and conforming into its own compartment.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,472,149 did not provide any means for including a cigar cutter in its smokers set.